


I got my heart right here

by anisstaranise



Series: Shadows Align [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, First Time, Journalism, M/M, Metahumans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s an elation coursing through his veins at having Sebastian back safe. </p>
<p>He wants to- no- needs to tell Sebastian how he feels, how he’s falling more and more in love with the man beneath the suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got my heart right here

**Author's Note:**

> For _Anon_ who asked for _#14 "I'm sorry. I didn't know"_ from [this](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/140972524830/send-me-two-or-more-characters-and-a-number-and) list
> 
> Title taken from **The Weeknd** 's _Wicked Games_

He stomps around the apartment, his steps leaden with worry. He glances at the clock again- only approximately 23 seconds since he last checked the time. He can’t help it.

About an hour ago, he had been having the best time on his date with Sebastian- salsa dancing and _mojitos_ at a Cuban restaurant- when a meta-human had crashed through the door. The people in the room had frozen in fear as the meta-human made his way around the restaurant like a predator cornering its prey. Sebastian had instinctively shielded him from any impending harm.

“That’s Dao Ming Lei,” he had whispered in Sebastian’s ear. “Triad.”

He had been investigating the Triads in Dalton City for a while now after a confidential informant provided a tip that they had been smuggling a new drug from Eastern Europe called Scarlet Speed, incongruously named after _The Flash_ for its speed enhancing abilities. The Scarlet Speed alone had been an unnerving aspect of the Triads’ dealings but even more so was the fact that the organization was led by a meta-human.

“Abilities?” Sebastian had asked quietly, his eyes trained on Dao Ming Lei.

He had smiled a little despite the frantic pounding of his terrified heart; the confidence Sebastian had in him and his journalistic prowess made his chest inflate with pride.

The Dalton Police Department’s Meta-human Task Force had a dossier on Dao Ming Lei; one he had procured rather illegally but his conscience was clear. He had learned that Dao Ming Lei was telekinetic, courtesy of the same Particle Accelerator explosion that made Sebastian _The Flash_. He had also learned that Dao Ming Lei recently became rivals with the Acosta family; the Cubans who were fast moving in on Triad business territories (and who happened to own the Cuban restaurant, he later learned).

“Telekinesis.”

Suddenly, someone from the back of the bar- one of the Cubans, he presumed- had opened fire on the meta-human and everything had become chaotic in a split second. Tables had been telekinetically thrown across the room. People had dashed desperately towards the exit. And in the commotion, he had felt himself being carried, the wind rushing in his ear.

A moment later, he had found himself standing in his living room.

“Wait for me here,” Sebastian had said. In a blink of an eye, Sebastian had changed into his dark red suit, _The Flash_ ’s gold lightning emblem adorning his chest.

“Sebastian- no,” he had bellowed, gripping Sebastian’s arm.

He had thought he would get used to Sebastian zooming around the city of Dalton by now- hunting those who threatened its safety, rescuing those in need. But it had only gotten more and more difficult to let Sebastian run off as his feelings for the man grew.

“Blaine, I need you to stay here,” Sebastian had begged. “I need you safe.”

Despite his worries, he had always known that being _The Flash_ was Sebastian’s calling. So he had decided he would stay if that would give Sebastian a peace of mind and rather reluctantly, he had let go of Sebastian’s arm. With that, Sebastian had disappeared in a streak of light.

He glances at the wall clock again; Sebastian has been gone an hour now. There’s no word from him or word on _The Flash_ in the news or social networking site since the havoc at the Cuban restaurant had broken out.

He’s just about ready to lose his mind when a familiar _swoosh_ charges into the apartment. Gone is the red suit and there, standing in his living room in black slacks and the flannel button down he had worn earlier is the man he loves.

“Oh thank goodness,” he breathes in relief as he rushes into Sebastian’s arms, hugging him tight.

Sebastian winces and groans.

He pulls away immediately. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m sure I cracked a rib or two,” Sebastian says coolly. “Dude sent a car flying my way.”

He gasps. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

Sebastian chuckles as he bends to plant a kiss on his forehead. “I’ll live.”

He closes his eyes at the feel of Sebastian’s lips on his skin. There’s an elation coursing through his veins at having Sebastian back safe. He wants to- no- _needs_ to tell Sebastian how he feels, how he’s falling more and more in love with the man beneath the suit.

Gently, he runs his hands down Sebastian’s body, his fingers tracing the buttons on his shirt. His nerves tremble with exhilaration as he slowly pops open a button- then another. And then another.

He hears Sebastian swallow hard as he peels the shirt off of his body. His eyes fall on the patches of dark bruises on the side of Sebastian’s body as he runs a hand over it. The lesions are already turning a yellowish-purple and not for the first time since knowing that Sebastian is _The Flash_ , he’s glad Sebastian heals fast.

“Does it hurt?” he asks, his fingers tracing patterns over the bruised skin.

He doesn’t miss the way Sebastian’s breath hitches. “No.”

He indulgently lets his hands roam over the span of Sebastian’s chest, down to his stomach and revels in the way Sebastian trembles under his touch.

“Stay with me tonight,” he proposes. He wants this, wants Sebastian.

Sebastian surges forward and kisses him, deep and languid. Sebastian wants this, too. He immerses himself in all that is Sebastian; the taste of his lips, the feel of his fingers entangled in his curls, the smell of his skin.

When Sebastian pulls away, he sees the desire glinting in those green eyes. But more importantly, he sees the love Sebastian harbours- and it’s all for him.

“Nowhere else I’d rather be.”

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
